Another Sims 3 Adventure
by FunnyTina677
Summary: My Sims Lisa and Tim are having another adventure. This time together. Lisa enters her and her husband into a dating contest. Rated T.
1. Lisa and Her Tim

"My dear Tim," My Sim Lisa said. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it? It's past midnight." Tim said.

"I...entered us into a dating contest!"

"What?! That's great. When is it?"

"Next week! And the kids can come."

"Let's go to sleep. Good night."

The next morning, Tim and Lisa woke up to the sounds of yawning. My sims' children Thomas and Lucas were getting ready to go to school. Taking a shower, Thomas was thinking about overhearing the conversation his mom and dad had last night.

Lucas was minding his own business. As usual.

Never mind. That was not Lucas was doing. Instead, he was thinking about his homework. He sat on the couch. Why not? He has the couch potato trait.

I hope both children get the hopeless romantic trait as teens. Their mom has it. Anyway, the kids went to school while Tim went to work as a politician.

As explained in my last story, Lisa is a cook so she gets to stay home longer.

Tim on the other hand can not. He has to leave first thing in the morning.

Thomas and Lucas were discussing things with their friends.

"You know I'm older than you." Thomas told Lucas.

"I know that."

"I wonder what is a dating contest."

"Me too."

"A dating contest is when a couple go against one another." explained the teacher who overheard the conversation.

"Nice answer." Lucas said.

"Thank you. Hope it goes well for your folks. And by that I mean your parents."


	2. Road To Sims Fame

"I'm excited to go to the dating contest. We'll become famous." Tim said.

"I know. I booked a fancy hotel and everything." Lisa said.

"Nice. This will be a great trip."

Soon after a long car ride, the Justice family went inside the hotel.

"Hello good sir. We would like to check in please." Lisa said to the check in cleck.

"Okay. So let me check to see if there are any rooms ready for you."

The Cleck looked around for a room.

"Found one. Room 209. Here is your keys."

"Thank you good sir."

The hotel room was huge. It had a nice bedroom with two queen beds, a nice bathroom, nice everything.

The room didn't cost much but it was nice.

The kids wanted to swim.

"Sure, why not?" Tim said.

They did make sure there was a lifeguard. Of course they did! Why wouldn't they care about their kids?!

Either way, Lisa and Tim decided to go to the hotel's spa. They had a great time. Until the darkest part of the night.


	3. Dating Contest

"Hello and welcome to Sims Heart Attack! Now here's your host, Tray Newman!" The announcer said.

The audience clapped.

"Thank you. And now here are our contestants! First, we got Tim and Lisa Justice! They're here because they like to have fun. Then, we got Lilly and Arnold. They're here because of their downhill relationship. So tell me Lisa. What do you like about your husband?"

"I ummm..." Lisa said blushing. "I like his hair and outfit."

"Thank you." Tim said also blushing.

"Alright then. Lilly? Why are you mad at Arnold?" Tray asked.

"Well, it's because he cheated on me!"

The audience gasped at the comment.

"Shut up, Lilly!" Arnold said.

"No! I caught you red-handed kissing Amy!" Lilly said.

"I'm sorry. It was not what you think. She was my ex-girlfriend."

"But she was my friend. I thought we were going so well with our marriage."

"I still love you. It will never happen again! I swear!"

"Fine. But only because there are not many men around."

"Back to you Lisa and Tim. Tim, do you like your wife's name?"

"Yes. Lisa is a very great name!" Tim said.

"Aaaaa, that's so sweet of you, Tim." Lisa said.

"Lilly and Arnold, how are you going to make up?"

"I'll send in some roses."

"I'll give him some sugar."

Tim and Lisa had a great time answering questions. Some of them were a bit too personal. One of them was "How did you two meet for the first time?"

For that one, Tim answered "We met at Prom Night."

Lots of blushing and giggles made Lisa and Tim super happy. While Arnold and Lilly's time was full of anger and amends.

At the end, Lisa and Tim gave out the best public display of affection on TV ever!

Arnold left the room with his wife mad at him. The whole public display ended up in the newspaper the next day.


	4. The Teens' POV

Thomas's P.O.V

Our parents seemed to had a great time. But we're just teens so we had to hang out in the park all day.

When our parents came home, we got to go to the water park. We had lots of fun. We splashed water everywhere!

We have no idea about dating or marriage. Expect maybe because of our parents. I, Thomas Justice, started talking to my brother.

"Hey, Lucas. I wonder what girls like." I said to my brother Lucas.

"Me too. And I see something."

I looked at the newspaper. On the front were our parents making out.

I let out a whistle. Dang, our mom is romantic!

Lucas looked at the paper in disgust. He knows nothing about love. I was born first.

Anyway, I looked at the paper with great pleasure. Then, our parents took it away explaining that they don't want me to read the awful scandal sheets.

* * *

Lucas's P.O.V

My brother seems to know everything. He even passed a hard test with flying colors!

Oh well. At least I have him. I know nothing about girls. Nothing.

I do have a girl for a friend. He does too.

I'm a bookworm. But romance to me is gross. Couples kissing and stuff feels creepy to watch.

I wish to read a romantic novel. But for now, I'll keep it easy.

I also hope to get a girlfriend. I bet my parents hope I have children one day.

However, maybe reading the newspaper this morning was a bad idea. Because we saw on the cover our parents making out. Gross!


	5. The Last Chapter

The Ending is kind of short so don't judge me. Also, this may remind you of the ending of the Simpsons episode "Natural Born Kissers."

Lisa and Tim were happy. Thomas and Lucas were playing together in the back seat.

"I loved this trip, mom! Let's go there again!" Thomas said.

"Well, we could go again next time," Lisa said. "Kids, let us explain something. You see, moms and dads get a little... well, a little loving to each other."

"Dads especially." Tim added.

"So they can make new ways to express their love."

"Scary ways. But we never wanted the contest to end like that. With thousands of people staring at us kissing like crazy."

"All those eyes. Just leering and leering at us."

Lisa and Tim exchanged flirtatious looks.

"Who wants to play golf?" Tim asked.

"Woo! I am!"

The children cheered. But, Lisa and Tim left them at the nearest kid-friendly place.

"Don't worry. They'll feel so silly once they learned they forgot us." Thomas said.

Lucas rolled his eyes.


End file.
